De San Valentines
by haneko-chan
Summary: Nunca pensó que una llamada telefónica a un programa de radio, cambiaría el camino de su relación. ¿Que respondes Naruto? Nuevo Rating T por futuros eventos. -Au.Sasunaru-
1. Capitulo 1

¡Bueeenas! ¿Qué tal todos por allá? Pues, yo por acá les estoy trayendo una nueva historia, algo perdida en el tiempo, de san Valentín… sip, un poco tardía pero ya ven… no se pudo hacer antes de tiempo, y la universidad me mata constantemente…

Como decía, este nuevo fic viene a tratar de una situación nada fácil por la que pasa Naruto-chan en ese día en particular; trae algo de trágico (no tanto, tan solo algunas cosas que comenta Naru) y algo romántico. Ya sabrán de lo que les hablo cuando lleguen al final… (guiño).

Sin más les dejo el fic para que lo disfruten y chillen… dijo para que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:  
_-Letra en cursiva_ – Voces de radio o de teléfono.

EDITO: He cambiado una parte para poder reemplazar a Sai en la historia. Perdonen inconvenientes

* * *

**De San Valentines**

_Radio Rock, la radio de Jóvenes Rockeros._

_- Aquí estamos en el programa de San Valentín: "¡Al diablo con él!", con Rock Lee y…_

_- Sakura Haruno, la hermosa pelirosa de la radio. – _risas se escucharon al otro lado del aparato que un chico de 16 años escuchaba.

_- Exacto, son las 9:15 p.m. de la noche y muchos están ya en plena rumba con su Valentín o próxima conquista de la noche; en cambio, acá nos encontramos nosotros cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo, hablándoles a aquellos descorazonados, sin citas, botados, que se encuentran hoy en casa._

_- ¡Oww! Lee-kun no seas así. Vamos, el programa especial de esta noche, y día especial, es para que ustedes, Radioescucha, se desahoguen por este recurrido medio de sus pobres, pobres amoríos…_

_- ¡Así que las líneas están abiertas para ustedes ahora! Llamen y-_

_RIING-RIING_

_- ¡Wow! Fue rápido. – _dijo Sakura emocionada.

_- Aló, Radio Rock, ¿Quién habla?_

Antes de que Lee pudiera decir algo más, un llanto algo cortado –podría ser por la intensidad y el tiempo que llevaba– se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica; y a pesar de que normalmente en estos programas llamaban chicas –por eso el nombre que dijeron al principio–, que el trasfondo un timbre masculino se oyera… pues ni Sakura ni Lee supieron que decir, aún con su extensa experiencia, hasta que el chico destrozado hablara:

- Aló – respondió en un tono demasiado bajo y de mucho esfuerzo por el mismo lamento que mantenía.

_- Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? –_ Lee no estaba seguro de que el chico le respondería, pero la fuerza de la costumbre le hiso formular esa pregunta muy común en su medio comunicativo.

El chico trataba con mucho esfuerzo parar de llorar para poder responder; más sus esfuerzos fueron un poco productivos:

- ¿Podría… no decir mi nombre?

_- Pues…_

_- Claro que no es necesario, no te expondremos si no quieres; tranquilo… –_ La ojiverde interrumpió el monólogo de Lee antes de que dijera algo que los perjudicara; no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de _oro:_ un chisme así atraería oyentes y ella era toda una profesional para darse cuenta. Además necesitaba asegurarse de quien ella pensaba que era, fuera.

- Gracias.

_- Ahora, dinos ¿Qué te ha pasado, chico anónimo, para que nos llamaras hoy al programa "Al diablo con… ella"? –_ cambió Lee el nombre del programa para adaptarlo a la situación de su oyente más emocionante.

- Yo, realmente… no es necesario cambiar el nombre del programa en mi caso – dijo un poco cohibido, y con restos de sus actuales sollozos, por el doble sentido de su indicación.

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

_- ¿Tienes novio? –_ se atrevió a preguntar Lee, para el desconcierto de Sakura.

- Sí, si es que todavía lo somos.

Si el pelinegro y su pelirosa acompañante pensaron que el programa en esos momentos se volvería interesante, pues, se quedaron atrás en sus argumentos ya que con esa afirmación de parte del oyente, hombre, si no atraían audiencia, es que eran el peor programa nocturno de la noche de San Valentín.

_- Interesante. Pues, anda, cuéntanos que trágico suceso ha pasado con tu… novio, para que llames a este programa de descorazonados._

- Quisiera empezar diciendo… – paró un poco, tomó aire, ya que estar llorando como lo hizo le quitaba un poco de ese elemento, y continuó. – que lo que contaré… pasó hoy en la tarde.

_- Oh, eso es triste anónimo, pues desahógate… ¡para eso es este programa!_

- Todo empezó cuando sonó mi celular a las 9:30 a.m. aproximadamente, del día de hoy…

_**oO Flash Back Oo**_

_Hora exacta: 9:22 a.m._

_Tununun pum tununun… __Time is waiting; we only got 4 minutes to save the world; no hesitating; grab a boy, grab a girl; time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world…_

El ringtone de la nueva canción de moda _4 minutes to save the world_ de un celular Sony Ericsson W580i, de color negro con teclas naranjas, se hizo notar en el amplio cuarto de un rubio de ojos azules, de tan solo 17 años, que salía a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño –que se encontraba ubicado muy lejos en la misma planta– a contestar su teléfono móvil.

"_¡Sasuke!"_

Ya sabía quién lo llamaba, por el simple hecho de que ese timbre lo tenía exclusivamente para aquel que inundaba sus pensamientos. Su novio de hace menos de un año, Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Ya voy, ya vooy! – gritaba más para sí mismo que para quien debería expresárselo, ya que para eso debía estar presente. – ¡Mierda! – exclamó asustado al sentir que sus pies, húmedos por el agua, por poco lo hacen resbalar frente al espejo que adornaba el final de las escaleras, al lado de su cuarto, donde sonaba la tonada.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cogió el pequeño aparato, accionó el botón de contestar y habló:

- Moshi, moshi.

_- Hola Naru. ¿Por qué demoraste en contestar?_ – dijo una voz al otro lado del celular, muy suave y aterciopelada.

- Eh… contratiempos. – el rubio rascó su nuca en un acto de vergüenza; aún si el del otro lado no lo podía ver.

_- Ó… _– contradijo el pelinegro alargando más la entonación de la o, como diciendo la solución más obvia. –_ más bien te quedaste escuchando el tonto timbre que te tanto te gusta… como siempre._

Una mueca salió de los labios del menor, al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama para empezar a cambiarse; ¿en serio _siempre_ lo hacía?

- No, tan solo que estaba en el baño. Me tocó correr para contestarte y así me saludas. – Haciendo pucheros, comenzó a ponerse sus coloridos bóxers naranjas que tanto le agradaban.

_- Ah, bueno. Aunque sigue siendo innegable que lo haces._

- Es que es muy buena dattebayo… ¿Para qué llamas?

_- Tan solo quería salir un poco contigo esta tarde, por el parque de siempre… antes de nuestra noche, a ver que te parecía_

Un poco de rubor subió a sus pómulos a la vez que se ponía los pantalones y sacaba una camiseta de su cajón en el closet; ¿Por qué cada vez que Sasuke hacía ese tipo de acciones lo ponían tan nervioso como una quinceañera? El que su novio le preparara una cita tan romántica, como lo iba a hacer esa noche, era un evento que poco sucedía y por tal no estaba muy acostumbrado. Y así le gustaba que fuera, que solo en ocasiones especiales le dedicara ese tiempito de atención cariñosa hacia él; porque si fuera todo el tiempo… ninguno de los dos lo soportaría.

- Oh… me parece bien, igual no tenía nada que hacer-ttebayo, ¿a qué horas llego?

_- Voy a estar haciendo los últimos arreglos ahora, así que lo mejor sería a las 2. A menos que quieras almorzar conmigo…_

- No te preocupes, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, porque como soy, mínimo llego mientras hablas de algo importante para la cena o algo-ttebayo… – rió entre dientes ante su propia mofa y esperó a que le contestara aquel moreno que le quitaba el sueño y el aliento.

_- Como quieras amor… ¿y qué te he dicho de menospreciarte?_

- Lo siento… Debo recordarlo. "Yo no soy ningún torpe, mediocre, entrometido, idiota, ni despreciado"… – rodó sus ojos en un gesto de hastío repitiendo como siempre le tocaba hacer cada que metía la pata estando Sasuke cerca donde lo podía escuchar.

_- Así me gusta. Entonces nos vemos entre 1:30 y 2 en el parque de siempre ¿te parece?_

- ¡Por supuesto-ttebayo!

_- Ok, nos vemos luego… beso._

Un sonoro beso salió de los carnosos labios del rubio Naruto, como petición de su amado, a la vez que se despedía alegremente con su marca de sonrisa Uzumaki.

- Te amo. – dijo un poco emocionado, a diferencia de las otras veces que se le ocurría decir esas palabras.

_- Yo también._ – respondió; solo una cosa tenían seguro desde que dijeron por primera vez esa frase, el otro siempre respondería con el corazón.

- ¡Mattane!

Y se terminó de cambiar.

_**oO Fin Flash Back Oo**_

Había dejado de llorar al comenzar su relato, así que era mucho más cómodo de escuchar; y según los indicadores de audiencia, ésta había subido un poco más de lo normal desde que empezó su triste historia. Lee y Sakura estaban tan interesados en él que no le prestaron atención a lo que sus productores les decían sobre las estadísticas.

En todo tiempo Naruto nunca reveló su identidad, ni la de su _novio,_ si es que podía seguir llamándolo así ahora.

_- ¿Así que tu… hmm novio, si se puede decir, te invitó muy cariñosamente a encontrarse esta tarde antes de su velada, cierto?_

- Exacto.

_ - ¿Por lo que, si no hubiera pasado lo que sea que haya pasado, en estos momentos estarían los dos en un restaurante elegante, bajo la luz de las velas y demás…?_ – indagó Lee haciendo referencia al relato que el rubio estaba contando.

Un silencio algo triste se permitió abrir paso en el set y en todas aquellas personas participantes de la conversación con el rubio desconocido. Era claro que Lee había acertado, pensaba Sakura, y eso, de alguna manera, había afectado la serenidad que había tomado por escasos momentos el oyente del momento. Luego, con un pequeño sollozo para tomar aire, Naruto hablo:

- Si… Así es.

_- ¿Y qué pasó después? _ -dijo Sakura lo más calmadamente que pudo para no lastimar al chico.

- Cuando colgué, mi mejor amigo –no diré tampoco su nombre– me llamó… me preguntó que si quería ir a la casa a jugar en su nueva consola _Play Station 3_ antes de que saliéramos en la noche con nuestras parejas…

_- ¿fuiste?_

- Ajá, quería distraerme un poco-ttebayo, además en su casa – se escuchó una leve risita. – siempre hay buena comida, así que ¿por qué no ir a robarle de su almuerzo y jugar para distraerme y que pasara rápido el tiempo?

Suspiró pesadamente y hubo un sonido extraño, como si hubiera movido el teléfono de un lado a otro, luego habló en voz baja algo sofocada.

- Me divertí mucho con él y cuando llegó su hermana a la casa, ya que vive con ella y su hermano mayor, me di cuenta lo tarde que era y que no había terminado mi almuerzo cuando ya eran la 1:45 p.m. – se escuchaba movimiento en donde se encontraba, y por el eco que podían escuchar Lee y Sakura, se dieron cuenta que estaba en un lugar encerrado, como el baño. – Comí como pude, saludé a su hermana y salí corriendo… según yo, al lugar donde la persona que tanto me quería estaría esperándome pacientemente.

_**oO Flash Back Oo**_

Corría rápidamente hacia el parque cerca de los apartamentos donde vivía Sasuke, quedaban un poco lejos de donde Gaara –donde había pasado su mañana y el delicioso almuerzo que no pudo degustar–, así que debía apresurar el paso.

- ¡Rápido, rápido-ttebayo!

Divisó a lo lejos un terreno de gran vasto verde, su lógica se puso a funcionar y pensó que ya no le quedaba mucho camino; cambió su paso rápido a uno más lento, casi caminando, para arreglarse, respirar y no llegar como si le hubiese pasado un huracán por la cabeza.

Al llegar, vio los arboles sin hojas, por el invierno que acababa de pasar; escuchó los pájaros silbando, con su lindo canto, por todo el parque; vio gente, mucha gente, y sobretodo parejas agarradas de las manos –soportando el poco frio que ya pasaba– y mujeres jóvenes con flores, sobretodo rosas rojas, cajas de chocolates, y demás cosas que se dan en San Valentín entre novios.

Naruto estaba emocionado, y no era extraño que así fuera. Era la primera vez que pasaría un San Valentín junto a la persona que amaba –sin estar esquivando fans obsesionadas o contando cuantos chocolates se podía comer del repertorio que siempre el moreno conseguía– en un plan romántico, como pocas veces se presentaba la oportunidad.

- ¿Dónde estás Sasuke?

Se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada a aquel chico tan pálido como pocos, y de ojos tan negros que te hipnotizan.

Al ver que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, se fue a sentar en una banca cerca a una gran fuente en el centro del parque; esperaría lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos su novio, que no lo dejaba llegar a tiempo como era común en él.

Miró la banca en la que estaba sentado, y distinguió una marca hecha en la madera en el espaldar.

"**SN"**

Decía claramente, trazada con algo filoso bien incrustado en ella. Y Naruto era el único que sabía, en el parque en esos momentos, el quién, cómo, y por qué de esa marca en la superficie de madera donde estaba sentado tranquilamente.

_Su_ Sasuke había accedido a que el de ojos azules trazara las iníciales de sus nombres en la banca favorita de ellos desde que se conocían… o más bien se volvió su favorita, porque ahí se dieron su primer beso y la declaración más linda que haya escuchado Naruto en sus pocos años de vida…

… porque en sus 16 años no le había pasado semejante realidad por la que ese día le había tocado.

_- Sasuke…_

Al principio, siempre pensó en él como un amor sempiterno, uno que siempre cargaría en el fondo de su corazón, que le pertenecía solo, y solo, al dueño de ese mustio sentimiento, pero que nunca saldría de su calabozo. Sin embargo, gran sorpresa se llevó al haber escuchado esas palabras que moría por ver salir de esa boca, al haber sentido esos labios delgados que siempre quiso probar, y al sentir que no hay más felicidad de la que se puede obtener cuando te entregan amor, y das mucho más.

Sasuke correspondía sus sentimientos, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Llorar y sonreír con él a su lado; porque ahora su secreto, su pasión, su amor que una vez creyó sempiterno, algo prohibido, ya no estaría acorralado por el peso de su corazón silencioso ni por el miedo de su desamor.

Pronto cumplirían un año y no podía estar más contento por ese acontecimiento, 9 meses de relación le habían demostrado que, por más que pelearan por pequeñas y grandes cosas la mayoría del tiempo, por más obstáculos que se le presentaran a los dos por sus sentimientos, ¡por más que se insultaran diciéndose "dobe" "teme" o "usuratonkachi"!, no podrían vivir uno sin el otro, –sin pasarse a la costumbre– amándose por encima de todas las cosas.

Pero aún así, con ese sentimiento tan temido por unos, y buscado por otros, muchos no estaban de acuerdo con el de ellos… tanto así, que muchas veces Itachi –el hermano de Sasuke– le pedía que se olvidara de _su_ moreno y se fuera con él a vivir a Tokio; en un apartamento de increíbles dimensiones, y una bañera donde cabrían los dos y que soportara el ritmo de su pasión. O las fans de Sasuke, que por más que les dijera que su corazón ya tenía dueño, éstas olvidaban esas palabras y se le lanzaban a entregarle regalos, besos y hasta una tanga brasilera roja el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero lo peor son aquellos casos más desagradables que guardan en su memoria, cuando salían juntos a los centros comerciales, agarrados de la mano demostrando las pocas veces que se daban cariños, y la gente de mal ver se les hacía frente dañando su momento –probablemente gente sin corazón, o uno tan restringido por su _razón_. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que Sasuke no soportó el daño que le hicieron a _su dobe_ y terminó con un labio reventado y la mano agarrotada.

Y siendo así de agitada su relación, la disfrutaba, la disfrutaba tanto que si hubiera una vida después de la muerte, la aceptaría nuevamente en ella, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

… una y otra vez sin desfallecerse, hasta el fin del mundo.

Porque tanto amor le tenía a ese otro chico, que soportaría las tretas que les enviaba el destino tantas veces como fuera necesario.

_Tilín_

El sonido de una campanilla sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Movió su cabeza para buscar la proveniencia de ese sonido tan conocido, y encontró un puesto móvil de helados el cual se ubicaba detrás de donde estaba sentado.

Se le ocurrió una idea, y se paró con emoción hacia el señor que atendía el puesto, que en esos momentos entregaba un cono de chocolate con chispas a un niño de pelo negro, algo desordenado, tapado por una gorra grande de color blanco y líneas azules.

Al ver que el niño se iba con su abuelo y mamá –y una gran sonrisa en su boca– se acercó al vendedor y observó el menú que tenía de distintos sabores y estilos de helado.

- Me da dos conos con dos bolas de vainilla, por favor.

- Claro.

Esperó a que le hicieran el pedido, que fue rápido por la poca exigencia, y con los dos conos —uno en cada mano— regresó a su anterior puesto y se sentó nuevamente. A esperar.

- Jo, Sasuke, pero que tanto haces dattebayo…

Después de varios minutos, que por poco hacen que el rubio se muriera de desesperación, Naruto se decidió a llamar al moreno tardío por su celular. Dispuso su mano izquierda para recibir el otro helado y con la libre llamar por el aparato; el helado cada vez se chorreaba más entre sus dedos, tanto que tenía que lamer de vez en cuando el helado reservado para el otro, para que no terminara con la mano empalagosa.

Buscó en la agenda del teléfono «_Amor :)»_ y oprimió el botón verde de llamar.

_Piii-piii-piii_

El tono de marcado se escuchó por un buen tiempo, hasta que ruido al otro lado del aparato que sostenía en su mano se hizo escuchar. Parecía ser que Sasuke se encontraba en plena calle, y sobre todo en un sitio concurrido, como en el que él se encontraba esperando.

- ¡Moshi, moshi Sasuke!

_ - Oh, Naruto…_

- Humm… suenas un poco distraído-ttebayo.

_- ¿Eh? No, no es nada. ¿Decías?_

Las cejas rubias de Naruto se movieron un poco, prueba del desconcierto que le provocaba su novio con esas respuestas; era como si el moreno quisiera eludirlo. Haciendo omisión a esos pensamientos tan poco emotivos, respondió, haciendo morros.

- Sasuukee… te llevo esperando mucho tiempo, ¿dónde andas? yo estoy sentado en la silla de siempre a ver si te veía. – infló sus cachetes ante la poca consideración del ojinegro. ¿No era que siempre le pedía llegar temprano a sus citas y demás reuniones por educación? Ahora que lo hace él, pareciera que nunca hubieran hablado de eso.

_- Naruto… _– se escuchó un suspiro por el teléfono, y a Naruto le pareció que era de hastío. ¿Por qué? –_ Lo siento, yo… lo siento, me he demorado mucho, lamento haberte hecho esperar todo ese tiempo. _– Hubo ruidos extraños y luego procedió – _Ya voy llegando._

- Ok, te espero… te- te quiero mucho. – dijo con un poco de pena y los cachetes sonrojados, pocas veces se decían esas palabras, pero tenían la seguridad de que el otro le respondería de la misma manera; no sabía por qué, pero algo le dijo que se lo dijera.

_- Si. Ya nos vemos…_

_Clic_

Naruto no supo cómo, pero sintió como su corazón le dio un vuelco que lo dejó sin aire y sin razón.

¿Qué había pasado con esa respuesta tan simple que contestaba a la suya?…

… Se cambió a una fría y sin corazón. Una que dejaba paso al vacio, a una negrura desesperante, y a la incapacidad de respirar.

Y rabia, mucha rabia hervía su sangre en ese momento. Era como si le hubiera entregado el corazón y se lo hubiera desgarrado en su cara, en lo más profundo de su ser. Naruto no permitía ese desplante, y ese frio coraje que pocas veces demostraba frente a él, resurgió después de tanto tiempo. Porque pudiera ser que se pelearan por simplezas, u otras donde llegaban a los golpes, pero nunca lastimándose más allá de lo físico.

Pero esto fue el colmo.

Agarró fuertemente su celular, y lo metió de nuevo en su bolsillo de pantalón; se levantó de la banca muy rápido y…

… se dio cuenta de que era un idiota, o más bien un usuratonkachi. ¿Y qué si esta vez Sasuke no le respondió como quería?

Estaba atareado con el cuento de la cena, y además de eso tenía que estar pendiente de satisfacer a su padre, estudiando y siendo parte importante de la empresa familiar. Quizás había estado agitado su día, y no escuchó lo que le quiso decir finalmente.

Si, tal vez fue eso.

Convencido de que no era más que ilusiones que la vida tanto les ponía, tal desierto inhóspito, como lo era la mayor parte de su relación; se terminó de comer su helado, rápidamente y sin problema de que le congelase el cerebro, para luego lamer otro poco del de Sasuke y caminó hacia ningún punto en concreto.

Solo sus pies se movían por él.

Dicen que el karma es la representación de los actos que hacemos a través de nuestra vida, y de otras anteriormente. Naruto Uzumaki nunca creyó que su antigua vida había estado tan llena de pecados, como para que en ésta, que ahora le tocaba soportar, tuviera que presenciar cómo se transformaba en una tragicomedia digna de apreciar.

_- Sa-suke…_

Era como sentir la nada por primera vez; era el espacio que le faltaba a tus dedos para poder rozar el cielo; era ver como poco a poco tu vida se escapaba de tus manos. Era ver cómo tu sol, tu esperanza, tu vida… tu amor, besaba a una chica con gran pasión y deseo desenfrenado.

Y dolía, dolía como nunca había sentido ese sufrimiento.

No supo cuando llegó hasta donde aquel ser repugnante estaba, junto al corazón que se le marchitaba; tampoco supo en qué momento el helado que sostenía al punto de partírsele en sus manos, se estrelló con la piel blanca de aquel que estaba frente suyo; y mucho menos supo, cuándo fue que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su piel.

Tan solo supo… que el tiempo paró, el latido de su corazón.

Y corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo más y estuvo atrapado en un calor que necesitaba urgentemente. Porque su vida valía tan poco en esos momentos, que si no fuera por aquella voz que le hablaba –tan lejana– y aquel calor tan agradable que sentía en alguna parte, no le hubiera importando que el ángel de la muerte se lo hubiese llevado por su propia voluntad.

**Comentarios de CaHo, escuchando Lie Lie Lie de Dj OZMA – Ending de Naruto Shippuden: la pelicula:**

Waa! Creo que me pasé con eso del final… pero qué más da ya lo puse y Naruto quedó como para que me llegue a mí el ángel de la muerte también por lo que ustedes pensarán de este fic… gomene.

**Cualquier queja, carta al ángel de la muerte, reclamo, comentario, pregunta, halago, tomatazos… es bien recibida por esta pendeja que pone de emo a Naru-chan.**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	2. Capitulo 2

ATENCIÓN: He cambiado una parte del primer capítulo para poder reemplazar a Sai en la historia. Perdonen inconvenientes.

**

* * *

De San Valentines**

Oo°†°oOo°†°oOo°†°oO

**Capitulo 2**

— Sa-suke…

_Era como sentir la nada por primera vez; era el espacio que le faltaba a tus dedos para poder rozar el cielo; era ver como poco a poco tu vida se escapaba de tus manos. Era ver cómo tu sol, tu esperanza, tu vida… tu amor, besaba a una chica con gran pasión y deseo desenfrenado._

_Y dolía, dolía como nunca había sentido ese sufrimiento._

_No supo cuando llegó hasta donde aquel ser repugnante estaba, junto al corazón que se le marchitaba; tampoco supo en qué momento el helado que sostenía al punto de partírsele en sus manos, se estrelló con la piel blanca de aquel que estaba frente suyo; y mucho menos supo, cuándo fue que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su piel._

_Tan solo supo… que el tiempo paró, el latido de su corazón._

_Y corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo más y estuvo atrapado en un calor que necesitaba urgentemente. Porque su vida valía tan poco en esos momentos, que si no fuera por aquella voz que le hablaba –tan lejana– y aquel calor tan agradable que sentía en alguna parte, no le hubiera importando que el ángel de la muerte se lo hubiese llevado por su propia voluntad._

_**oO Fin Flash Back Oo**_

— Yo… yo sé que me precipité a los hechos, pero… —Naruto paró en seco no pudiendo continuar por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, aún así trató de continuar imposibilitado de guardarse su resentimiento— ¡Maldita sea! Es que duele mucho que después de tanto tiempo juntos, me haga semejante desplante estando al tanto de que podía descubrirlo como lo hice… ¡¡No es justo dattebayo!!

— _Pero, ¿estás _realmente_ seguro de lo que viste, de lo que pasó? _—preguntó Lee un poco preocupado por el estado emocionalmente critico en el que se encontraba su oyente. Observó a su compañera de trabajo, Sakura-san, para ver si encontraba un poco de apoyo en el programa, y se encontró con la chica con la mirada algo perdida, –se notaba por sus ojos abiertos–, no sabiendo que le pasaba, decidió callar.

Pero antes de que el oyente anónimo respondiera, Sakura pidió permiso y se retiró un segundo al baño.

— Sí, completamente seguro. Sé que hay veces que la mente nos juega dolorosas tretas, pero esta no era una ilusión-ttebayo; estoy seguro de eso —se secó las lágrimas y con la mirada decidida continuó la historia donde la había dejado—. Y no solo eso, después de haber salido corriendo como lo destrozado que estaba, el desgraciado me llamó y sinceramente no sé por qué contesté… eso fue cuando me había encontrado con la persona que me… rescató…

**oO Flash Back Oo**

Naruto corría y corría, no sabía para donde iba pero no le importaba, solo quería huir, abandonarse, desaparecer de ese lugar y de esa persona que había desgarrado su corazón, y el amor que le profesaba.

De repente se tropezó con un cuerpo, algo cálido para la época en la que se encontraban, y no hizo más que aferrarse a ella con desespero; algo le decía que estaba en buenas manos…

— ¡Naruto! Por Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Le preguntó alarmada una voz que le sonaba algo lejana, pero extrañamente acogedora y reconfortante, como un bálsamo para sus heridas…— vamos, cálmate.

El ojiazul no dejaba de gimotear, y se aferraba más y más al cuerpo que lo sostenía.

— Naruto… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

Reconociendo la voz que le hablaba tan ansiosamente, intentó responder.

— Gaara-

_Tununun pum tununun… __Time is waiting; we only got 4 minutes to save the world; no hesitating; grab a boy, grab a girl; time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world…_

— ¿No le vas a contestar?

Naruto no hacía ningún movimiento que le advirtiera al pelirrojo de que lo iba a hacer; pensándolo bien, pareciera que no estaba dispuesto a siquiera alzar la vista y alejarse de su camiseta, pero había hecho un sonido de sorpresa, dejando de llorar. Al instante sus neuronas hicieron conexión y con los sucesos que estaba viendo recorrer su mente, los unió todos y encontró la respuesta… que, por el bien del pelinegro que llamaba, esperaba estar equivocado.

— Naruto… —comenzó llamándolo, basándose en su hipótesis, y agarrándolo de los hombros lo alejó un poco de sí para tratar de llamar su atención, cosa la cual no sucedía ya que el rubio insistía en ocultarse, como siempre, tras sus mechones delanteros— ¿Es Sasuke? ¿Él te ha puesto así? —sintió como los hombros que sostenía se tensaban y supo que había acertado, aún así continuó; necesitaba asegurarse y solo desde los labios de Naruto— ¡Contéstame Naruto! ¿¡Por eso no quieres contestarle!?

La música paró y siendo sacudido por los hombros por su mejor amigo, que por cosas del destino se encontraba en el parque en que sucedió todo, Naruto se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo más seguro de la capacidad de intuición que poseía Gaara, la cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no tuviera.

"Ó tal vez fui muy obvio, o soy demasiado predecible"

_Tununun pum tununun… __Time is waiting; we only got 4 minutes to save the world; no hesitating; grab a boy, grab a girl; time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world…_

Nunca odió con tantas ganas esa canción.

— Gaara, ¿qué hago?

— Contesta. Hazle frente a lo que sea que haya pasado —Lo soltó, le sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el celular, que vibraba mientras la tonada seguía, y se lo tendió—. Demuéstrale que no se juega contigo, y muéstrate fuerte, anda. Contesta.

El rubio miró el celular y con decisión contestó:

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— _¡Naruto! Espera, no te vayas, ¡no te apresures a cosas que no son-_

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora no me vengas con ese discurso viejo que no sirve de nada dattebayo! —apretó tan fuerte el aparato, que pensó que reventaría su interior. Ahogó un gemido de frustración y prosiguió – No valen excusas, Sasuke. Está claro lo que vi y lo que eso significa— terminó de secarse los ojos y espetó: —. ¡No me busques Sasuke!, estás equivocado si piensas que contestaré tus llamadas, y no hagas más estupideces de las que puedes hac-

— _¡NO, NARUTO! ¡No! No digas estupideces, que quien está totalmente equivocado eres tú. Acepto lo que pasó, pero eso no quiere decir que haya traicionado tu confianza, Naruto. ¡Yo no te estoy engañando con nadie!_

— Oh, vamos, Sasuke. ¿Me crees estúpido? Por supuesto, lo acabas de decir-ttebayo —Alzó la mirada al cielo, topándose por el camino los ojos verde esmeralda de su amigo que lo miraba fijamente—. Podré ser un despistado, algo malo para las matemáticas y física, ¡maldita sea! Podré ser hasta un dobe algunas veces, como tanto me decías, pero nunca un ciego ni mucho menos alguien con quien se puede jugar. ¡Te vi besándola! ¡Y no solo eso, lo hacías con más ganas de lo que podría imaginar!

— _¡No es cierto! Yo-_

— ¡Sasuke, si antes lo has admitido! ¡Acabas de decir que aceptas lo que pasó! —mientras gritaba como poseso, sintió la mano de Gaara en su hombro tratando de calmarlo. Lo comprendió y bajó su tono. Aunque no lo suficiente, tenía que sacar toda esa rabia y dolor que tenía en el pecho— Mira, no quiero pelear más, hoy se terminó lo de nosotros-ttebayo. Y no siento pena ¿sabes? Mejor que hubiera visto… _eso_… así no hubiera que tenido que vivir con una venda sobre mis ojos. Se acabó, Sasuke.

Y, diciendo lo último con un tono desgarrado, colgó.

**oO Fin Flash Back Oo**

— _¡Increíble! __Aún cuando te dijo que sí lo había hecho… no, lo más increíble es que ¡te lo haya dicho así tan campante!_ —dijo emocionado Lee, siendo el único que parecía realmente interesado en todo el relato, Sakura había llegado ya del baño hace tiempo –no había durado mucho– pero seguía con su mutismo desesperante— _¿te volvió a llamar?_

— Si… hubo un momento en el cual quise reventar el celular contra el piso o lo primero que se me apareciera dattebayo.

— _¿Y que decía tu amigo? El que te encontró en el parque…_

Naruto entristeció su mirada, cambió de lugar el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos y oído, y habló:

— Él… me siento mal por él-ttebayo, ya que por mí su cita no se llevó a cabo como estaba planeado —Hizo una mueca con la boca y susurró—. Creo que ahora él me odia más de lo que lo hacía antes.

— _¿Tu amigo? ¿Por qué hab-_

— No, su novio.

Hubo silencio en el set, y por la cabeza de todos ahí presentes –incluso Sakura– pensaron prácticamente lo mismo:

"_Dios los cría, y ellos se juntan"_

— _Ah, veo. ¿Y por qué ese odio?_ —preguntó Lee tratando de seguirle la conversación a su oyente. Pero de repente el productor le avisó que necesitaban poner algo de música para tensar el ambiente, y que el rating se mantuviera o hasta subiera, por aquellos que solo les gustaba la música y no las conversaciones.

Pero antes de avisarle eso al chico que llamaba, él respondió:

— Porque yo le he gustado a mi amigo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y él lo sabe, o sea su novio.

Y el silencio inundó el lugar nuevamente. ¿Es que ese chico andaba de problemas en problemas? Lee decidió que antes de que volviera a hablar y dañar el buen ambiente de enigma que había ya creado, era mejor pararlo y poner el repertorio que venía de buena música. Pidió entre miradas a Sakura que tenía que despertar para hablar sobre el nombre de las canciones que venían e interrumpió al chico:

— _Bueno, antes de que sigamos, es hora de poner buena música. Anónimo, no cuelgues y sigue en línea hasta que te avisemos._

— Esta bien…

Le tocó la mano a Sakura y ella habló:

— _Listo chico. Ahora radio-escucha, viene una de las canciones que más me gustan de este grupo…_

Oo°†°oO

Naruto escuchó nuevamente las instrucciones que le daba un tipo que no reconoció como los que antes hablaban, y esperó en la línea.

Puso el teléfono en altavoz para no cansarse, y poder acomodarse a la vez que calmaba el dolor que empezaba a aparecer en su oído por los minutos de tener el teléfono ahí pegado. Se subió a la tasa del inodoro y se sentó con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y sus codos encima de sus rodillas. Necesitaba urgentemente despejarse.

Se levantó con lentitud de la tasa y abrió el grifo del agua para echarse un poco en la cara.

No recordó cuando fue que decidió tomar el teléfono y marcar a esa emisora que tanto le gustaba. De lo único que se podía acordar era de haber estado en la casa de Gaara después de que hubiera salido corriendo del parque hacia ningún lugar en particular, nuevamente. Pero igual no supo cómo llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo, y lo ignora, no recuerda que cosas le dijo al pelirrojo en esos momentos de agonía por los que pasaba, y desconoce cuándo tiempo estuvo dormido en la cama de la hermana de Gaara, Temari-neechan.

Pero lo más extraño fue haberse levantado de esa tibia cama, cual espanto, sin hacer ningún ruido e irse de la acogedora casa al frio y solitario apartamento en el que vivía. Para encender la radio y poner la emisora a la que tanto le seguía la pista todos los días, finalizando el día llamando a un programa de despechados.

Y aunque el propósito de la llamada era desahogarse, cada vez se sentía más sumergido en un baño de agonía y desesperación.

"_Ese cretino, ese estúpido desconsiderado… Ese teme…"_

Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lanzarse agua a la cara por medio de sus manos frías por el contacto.

"_Sasuke, ¿por qué?… ¿No fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"_

Golpeó fuertemente el lavamanos con todo lo que su rabia y frustración podían expresar. Escuchó el teléfono caer por la resonancia de éste contra el piso, pero no le importó realmente si éste seguía funcionando o no; solo quería un momento de paz interior y si encerrarse en el baño era la solución, así lo haría.

Se secó la cara con la manga de su suéter, al realizar que no tenía toallas limpias, y se sentó de nuevo encima de la tapa del retrete para recoger el teléfono del suelo. Escuchó algo de sonido al otro lado de éste así que se lo acercó al oído para verificar.

Oo°†°oO

— _¡Y regresamos con el programa "¡Al diablo con él!" y nuestro despechado anónimo! ¿Sigues en línea?_

— Si.

— _Listo, entonces. Como resumen botaste a tu novio en un parque esta tarde, te encontraste con tu mejor amigo, quien está totalmente perdido por ti, y tiene un novio que te detesta por el simple hecho de existir. ¿Estamos bien?_ —dijo con total concentración Lee mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar de trabajo y se disponía mental y profesionalmente a la historia en la que se desencadenaba su programa nocturno.

— De existir… —repitió como tratando de encontrar alguna pista oculta en esas palabras— No lo había pensado de esa manera. Pero si, por ahí va todo.

— _Oh, lo sentimos, no queríamos decirlo de esa manera _—refutó una voz femenina algo preocupada por las palabras expresadas por el chicho al otro lado de la línea. Le lanzó un puño a su compañero y continuó: —_. Ok, entonces sigue con tu historia._

— Bueno. Como decía, mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí, por lo que lo puso realmente furioso el enterarse de mi situación con mi novio-ttebayo —suspiró para enfriar su mente y continúo—. Me dijo tantas cosas a la vez que sinceramente no tengo idea de que terminó diciéndome. Lo único que recuerdo bien…

**oO Flash Back Oo**

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo llevado de la mano por su amigo pelirrojo, se dirigían a la casa de éste ultimo mientras las tonadas de su celular naranja seguían atormentándolo. Se detuvieron un momento al toparse con un chico pálido de cabello y ojos negros, que estaba parado en toda la mitad de la entrada de la casa.

Primero creyó haberlo visto, pero al detallar mejor la figura su reciente miedo por encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos desapareció, para transformarse inmediatamente en una vergüenza que solo sentía cuando veía a ese chicho, Sai.

Novio de Gaara.

Quien lo veía con ojos críticos, esos ojos tan parecidos pero diferentes a los de Sasuke, que lo asustaban.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas el celular, Gaara? —Interrogó secamente ese chico, como si con sus palabras pudiera parar a su novio de su carrera para que le contara todo con lujo de detalles, cosa que no funcionó puesto que el pelirrojo siguió de largo y abrió rápidamente la puerta detrás de él — ¿Qué haces con él y cogidos de la mano?

Celos.

Era lo que siempre representaba Sai cuando veía a Naruto junto a Gaara.

— Sai, no es el momento —dijo cortante Sabaku a la vez que arrastraba con su mano al rubio deprimido para ingresarlo a su hogar. En el cual había estado hace pocas horas almorzando, y disfrutando de una divertida tarde con su amigo, quien ahora no se centraba en nada más que en su persona—. Naruto se encuentra un poco inestable, ¿quieres calmarte? —dejó un momento la mano del nombrado para agarrar la del joven fuera de la puerta y halarlo dentro también— no creo que podamos salir hoy.

Sai murmuró algo ininteligible para los oídos de Naruto, pero que para los desarrollados y acostumbrados de Gaara no pasaron desapercibidos aparentemente:

— ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Naruto pudo ver como las pupilas de su amigo se contraían, y sus ojos adoptaban ese fiero brillo cada vez que se le salía el apellido— ¡No acepto que lo llames de esa manera en MI casa!

— A mi no me gritas —objetó el moreno de una manera que no cargaba ningún sentimiento, que le puso su canela piel de gallina—. Menos en frente de él, y diciendo esas tonterías.

Naruto se alejó un poco de Gaara y le dijo bien pasito que parara de pelearse con _su novio_ por su culpa, y que si era así el se devolvía a su casa seguramente a ahogarse en la tina. Un comentario que exasperó más —si era posible— al ojiverde.

Éste le dijo algo que en ese momento no captó a Sai, y le agarró la mano nuevamente para llevarlo escaleras arriba a las habitaciones.

**oO Fin del Flash Back Oo**

— De ahí solo recuerdo muchos gritos de parte de él, y frías palabras de parte de su novio fuera del cuarto donde me acostó-ttebayo. El entró al cuarto mucho después, y estuvo hablándome para calmarme, hasta que antes de quedarme dormido me murmuró al oído y beso mis labios.

— ¿_Y recuerdas por lo menos que te dijo? Tú sabes, antes de que te durmieras…_ —Preguntó realmente interesada Sakura, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante, y las personas fuera del set la llamaran para confirmar algo.

Naruto rascó su revoltoso cabello tratando de recordar, y al hacerlo sus ojos se entristecieron inmediatamente.

— "Quiero ser egoísta por primera vez, así que déjame aprovechar tu dolor y permíteme esto…" Fue literalmente lo que me susurró antes de besarme sin permiso. No creo que pueda olvidar el malestar con el que me lo dijo-teba.

De una manera secreta, Sakura envió un mensaje rápido a quien le marcaba a su celular. No sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero estaba harta de escuchar esa historia de esa manera…

— Luego, me levanté sin que se diera cuenta, y me vine a casa. Donde… —de nuevo el nudo se formaba sin que lo pudiera evitar— donde no volví a escuchar mi celular… y terminé llamando a su programa.

— _Vaya, anónimo, ¿estás seguro que no has soñado eso, después de leer un manga shojo o un libro rosa?_ —como siempre con sus comentarios nada agradables, Lee agarró la mesa para evitar la emoción que el oyente le creaba con su buena historia de San Valentín —_ ¡Es que se me hace realmente interesante y triste tu historia chico!_

Pero él solo calló. No le parecía para nada bueno lo que le estaba pasando, y parecía que para los de la emisora era tan solo otro día más de trabajo y chismes. Pronto sintió que había hecho mal en haber pensando en desahogarse por este medio; Gaara podría estarlo escuchando, o Sai, o para su agonía, puede que por casualidad Sasuke haya encendido el radio de su casa, y por defecto haya estado programado en esa emisora —ya que la última vez él estuvo al mando de la radio.

"_Rayos" _

— _Bueno anónimo, no se tu, pero en nuestro set tenemos un invitado que ha escuchado un poco de tu historia y nos ha dicho que quiere hacer un comentario. ¿Deseas escucharlo?_ —Dijo emocionada la pelirrosa a la vez que le ayudaba a ese personaje secreto que acababa de llegar a ponerse en su sitio como era debido.

— No haría ningún cambio… —respondió abatido el rubio, con ganas de colgar.

— _¡Créeme, se que te servirá de mucho!_ — O eso esperamos todos, pensó Sakura mientras volvía a su puesto después de haber preparado al joven—_ Te dejo con nuestro invitado… ¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

— ¿…Q-que…?

**

* * *

Comentarios de CaHo, evadiendo deberes universitarios:**

Lo sé, soy una perra –inserte risa diabólica. Después de no-se-cuantos meses, resulto con semejante capitulo tan soso y poco convincente. Pero pues, es todo lo que mi mente podía crear ahoa mismo para seguir

**Cualquier queja, reclamo, comentario, pregunta, halago, tomatazos… es bien recibida por esta zorra que deja a Naru-chan en su peor momento.**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas al final.  
Advertencias: Comenzará con poco dialogo, mucho "emoismo", cambio absurdo de trama, un poco de OOC y más continuará.  
Es un poco corto, como el preludio a la tormenta.  
Que lo disfruten (Después de tanto tiempo *se esconde*)**

* * *

**De San Valentines**

Oo°†°oOo°†°oOo°†°oO

**Capítulo 3**

— _Bueno anónimo, no sé tú, pero en nuestro set tenemos un invitado que ha escuchado un poco de tu historia y nos ha dicho que quiere hacer un comentario. ¿Deseas escucharlo? —Dijo emocionada la pelirrosa a la vez que le ayudaba a ese personaje secreto que acababa de llegar a ponerse en su sitio como era debido._

— _No haría ningún cambio… —respondió abatido el rubio, con ganas de colgar._

— _¡Créeme, sé que te servirá de mucho! — O eso esperamos todos, pensó Sakura mientras volvía a su puesto después de haber preparado al joven— Te dejo con nuestro invitado… ¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

— _¿…Q-que…?_

Por un solo segundo, solo uno, sintió tantas emociones juntas en su cuerpo que, por los siguientes segundos, pensó en cómo había sido posible que no hubiera estallado. Había sido un día de perros y parecía ser que no terminaba aún, con una llamada tan inesperada en su vida que apagó su cerebro y detuvo el latido de su corazón por lo que le pareció una eternidad; ¿era acaso esta situación lo que la gente se refería como _una vuelta de 360º_?

La vida le había dado la espalda, una vez más en 24 horas.

— _Es… Es la verdad, soy yo_ —Le escuchó tartamudear, con la voz raposa de alguien cansado de la vida—. _Necesito que me escuches, así sea por una última vez. Explicarte… Entiendo que deseas colgar, ¿quién no lo haría? Si lo haces… si lo haces, entenderé y no volverás a saber de mí nunca más. Aunque eso me duela, lo haré, _lo prometo_._

Y un silencio sepulcral y embarazoso se instaló entre ellos. Nadie decía nada, o por lo menos nada que pudiera escuchar Naruto al otro lado de la línea, y esto le demolía los nervios. No deseaba escucharlo, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, su cabeza palpitaba incansablemente y por más que pensara lo contrario siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Debía aclarar todo.

Porque si de venganza se trababa, diría palabras hirientes, colgaría la llamada, lo pondría en ridículo, le haría entender quién era él —aunque ni el mismo Naruto supiera responder a eso— y al minuto estaría con un mar de lágrimas en su cuarto, ahogado en pena por su propia almohada. Había una forma mejor de serenar su espíritu y calmar su corazón, y a pesar de que colgar la llamada sí era un mejor paso para mejorar como persona, lo sería por un motivo mejor que el ser el vengador de la historia por un capricho de niño pequeño; ya suficiente había hecho llamando y contando, como ebrio en un bar, sus penas en radio nacional como para hacerse el digno ahora, no era su estilo, ese realmente no sería Namikaze Naruto (*).

El verdadero motivo de colgarle, sería de evitarse un drama peor para los dos.

Porque conocía a Sasuke más que a sí mismo, y cada pequeña silaba que había salido de sus temblorosos labios indicaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entablar una conversación _decente _con él, con el novio que había perdido aquella tarde de San Valentín. Naruto no fue por nada su novio por 9 meses, y su amigo por años. No era un cretino. No estaba de ánimos para serlo tampoco. Porque lo entendía, entendía a Sasuke —de alguna retorcida forma lo hacía— y su forma desesperada por enmendar sus errores, más cuando se trataba del él.

Lo amaba. Vamos, nunca, en ningún momento de ese fatídico día, dejó de amarlo; y por más que le doliera en el orgullo debía aceptar que…

… Quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Así pataleara, llorara, gritara y le echara en cara lo hijo de puta que era, con el debido respeto a Mikoto, le haría el favor y honor de explicarse; pero no con cientos de personas involucradas en la conversación, aun le sobraba un poco de compostura, lo que justificaba exactamente lo siguiente que hizo.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones soportaban, miró el teléfono en sus manos y oprimió el botón de _finalizar llamada_.

"_Vamos a ver cómo termina esto realmente"_

* * *

El set quedó aún más silencioso de lo que minutos antes había estado desde que Sasuke Uchiha se anunciara en la emisora, no sabían cómo era posible que hubiera rating todavía, por ello los de la Sala de Control espabilaron rápidamente y continuaron el curso del programa de esa noche. Haciéndose notar, indicaron a Lee que hablara lo que sea conveniente para poner algo de música a continuación, una de _Good Charlotte_ podría funcionar.

Pero dentro de la Sala de Grabación estaban anonadados, Sakura miraba insistentemente a Sasuke sin saber si abrir la boca para ayudarlo, o siquiera hacer su trabajo que era lo último que deseaba realmente; sus verdes ojos brillaban con lo que parecía ser un gran arrepentimiento, y sus manos temblaban sobre el borde de la mesa a la que se sujetaba. Lee intentaba atender las llamadas insistentes del conductor para la siguiente tanda de canciones, pero su mente se hallaba queriendo comprender el _quid_ del asunto, ¿quién era este personaje, que había entrado prácticamente con Sakura, agitado y con unas tremendas ganas de comerse el micrófono frente a él, que había sido plantado frente a un gran grupo de oyentes y acabado sin alma en menos de cinco minutos?, ¿por qué sentía que Sakura era clave importante para el embrollo de aquellos dos hombres desconocidos?, ¿desde cuándo su boca se hallaba tan seca sin el motivo de haber estado hablado por tanto tiempo?

Sasuke era un cuerpo vacío con el alma vuelta trizas y unas inmensas ganas de llorar por segunda vez en ese día. No lo entendía, había encontrado un poco de esperanza en aquella llamada que el destino había hecho para él, y era ahora el mismo destino el que le restregaba en la cara lo inútil que era por no hacer las cosas bien. Un completo inepto que no merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni la desazón de saber que por primera vez en su vida había dado más de lo que se le pedía, por voluntad propia, y todo, _todo_ lo sentía como una patada en las bolas, en su trasero, en su maldita vida.

— Y-Y aquí termina nuestra primera… eh, historia de la noche —Inmediatamente todos dieron un pequeño salto en sus puestos al escuchar la enérgica, pero indecisa, voz del activo Rock Lee. Él deseaba enterarse rápidamente de lo que había y podría pasar, pero para ello debía acabar rápidamente su trabajo lo que lo llevó a decidirse a hablar—. ¡Esto fue intenso! Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿no es así? Pues bueno, es solo el comienzo y ahora para refrescar la mente de otros desdichados en el amor les traemos una viejita de Good Charlotte, ¡disfrútenla!

La música no se hizo esperar y con esto el suspiro en conjunto de las personas dentro de Control y Lee.

—Sasuke-kun… —La dulce pero preocupada voz de Sakura se escuchó inmediatamente, como si hubiera esperado algún detonante que la despertara de su trance. Al no ver ninguna reacción por el nombrado, decidió sacar todo lo que traía adentro— Sasuke-kun lo siento demasiado. ¡No me imaginé est-!

Una fría mano posada sobre las suyas detuvo la verborrea que tenía preparada. En medio de su penuria permitió que sus ojos se posasen en aquellas manos y de esta manera descubrir de quien provenían, sus pupilas temblaron y al levantar la vista nuevamente, se encontró esta vez con aquellos ojos oscuros carentes de felicidad, que la observaban sin más, mirando sin mirar, dos piedras ennegrecidas le devolvían la mirada que ella tan fervientemente intentaba mantener.

Pero no logró mucho y, una tras otra, gordas lágrimas comenzaron su descenso por sus mejillas pálidas. Su mejor amigo…

…Su mejor amigo había perdido más que la vida misma, frente a sus ojos.

— Yo, realmente te lo agradezco Sakura. Has hecho más de lo que puedes hacer por mí, no te culpes por-

Por segunda vez los presentes saltaron en sus asientos, siendo esta vez producto de una música, de leve tono que aun así retumbaba en sus oidos, que provenía del moreno. Lee automáticamente se acercó a Sakura, que se encontraba en medio de los dos jóvenes, y miró extasiado al invitado esperando más noticias con qué alimentar su curiosidad por los eventos recién vividos. Se había mantenido al margen frente al desplego de acciones y palabras de su compañera de trabajo y aquel desconocido habían tenido, por lo que había comprendido tan solo una cosa: esos dos eran amigos y, por lo que pudo ver, Sakura tenía mucho que ver con lo que había pasado entre los dos novios.

Comprendiendo que la tonada provenía de su bolsillo, y fue de corta duración, Sasuke se limitó a sacar su celular y leer el mensaje de texto que seguramente le había llegado. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el nombre del destinatario, que se atragantó con su propia saliva y abrió a la vez la tapa para leer lo que descansaba, muy inocentemente, en la pantalla principal:

"_Llama como una persona decente… que sea a mi casa cabronazo"_

No descifraba cuales debían ser sus acciones en ese momento. Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez, desde el cómo era posible ese mensaje, hasta si no era una broma creada por su misma desdichada consciencia, que no reaccionaba ante la insistente mirada de Sakura y Lee.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, que sucede? —Preguntó vacilante la pelirrosa, acercándose y apretándole la mano que aun descansaba en las suyas— ¿Es alguien de la empresa? Estas más pálido… ¿Es algo malo? O es acaso… ¿él?

— Naruto… él, me… Joder, me ha dicho que lo llame a la casa.

Sin poder creer lo que Sasuke le estaba explicando, en un tono tan bajo que dudaba que alguien más que ella que estaba prácticamente encima de él escuchara, agarró insistente el celular y leyó en su mente las palabras que se encontraban expresadas en ese mensaje de texto milagroso. No había sido en vano su ayuda, ¡había podido hacer algo después de todo! Parecía que ella pudiera sentir más alegría y conmoción que el moreno frente a su nueva alternativa, pero no le importó y se levantó decidida de su silla, gritando tan desesperadamente a la vez que agarraba, con la fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba, el brazo izquierdo de su amigo.

— ¡Llámalo! ¿¡Qué esperas! Oh, Dios mío no lo puedo creer. Oh, Dios.

— ¡No sé qué está pasando, pero ánimos Uchiha-san!

Sasuke le arrebató de nuevo el móvil a Sakura y se le quedó observando. Ese mensaje había sido para él como un canto de aleluya para un grupo de desesperados en el limbo, se sentía más liviano de lo normal y a pesar de todo lo bueno que se puede sentir cuando te dan una segunda oportunidad, el moreno no lo sentía a cabalidad; aún faltaba la segunda parte del arrepentimiento… el perdón de aquella persona.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que todo estaba saliendo bien de nuevo.

Apretó con demasiada fuerza el aparato a la vez que alzaba la mirada a la mujer a su lado, ésta seguía agarrándolo del brazo con energía renovada y no dejaba de sonreír, como si lo hiciera por los dos, porque él no podía más que tener los ojos abiertos al máximo de la sorpresa, y un ligero temblor en sus labios.

— Sasuke-kun, vas a ver que todo sale bien —animó Sakura ampliando su sonrisa, en ese momento se le apeteció devolvérsela por lo bonita que era, pero sus labios seguía ese maldito temblor —. Tú y él están destinados a ser, lo sé… Te conozco lo suficiente como para entender todo lo que te pasa, y esto que hay entre ustedes es único —su mirada verdosa bailó un poco y una expresión de arrepentimiento surcó su rostro, la sonrisa que mantenía se borró ligeramente, quedando una de tristeza combinada con pena—. Lo siento por haber sido algo culpable.

Un poco de movimiento se vio del otro lado del estudio, y los tres personajes dentro de la cabina escucharon un ritmo diferente en el ambiente, una nueva canción.

Aún con el celular entre sus manos, crujiendo un poco por la presión que estas hacían, con Lee y el grupo de Control observando todo, y con una renovadora sonrisa como si no le importara nada en el mundo se acercó y le dio el mayor agradecimiento que su persona podía expresar a la persona frente suyo. Sakura quedó con una mano en su mejilla y un escandaloso rubor en sus mejillas cuando los labios de Sasuke se retiraron de su piel.

Un beso ligero, casi invisible, había recibido la joven en su mejilla.

— Sasuke… kun.

El nombrado simplemente le dirigió una mirada penetrante, de esas que dicen todo y te dejan con el sentimiento de haber hecho algo bien, y viendo que no era suficiente se explicó aun cuando no era su fuerte, este día parecía otra persona… que se le podía hacer.

— Ya te dije que no te culparas, y… gracias. Lo llamaré afuera.

Agarró el maletín que le servía para el trabajo y colegio, que no había podido dejar en casa desde la tarde, y abrió la puerta del estudio para dirigirse a un lugar más calmado y solitario.

Pensó en la cafetería del edificio, pero tendría que ser en la mesa más alejada para evitar la gente al máximo; puede que ese día sus acciones fueran lo que menos se esperaría de su persona, pero eso no quería decir que su aversión por estar rodeado de extraños hubiera sufrido cambio alguno. Además, necesitaba espacio para calmarse si algo salía mal.

Llegó al elevador y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría a pisos más abajo, mientras esperaba miraba su celular esperando que éste le diera las respuestas correctas para su dilema. Necesitaba explicarse, hacerle coger confianza a Naruto así fuera un poco, para así proponerle ir a su apartamento y hablar como personas decentes. Si no mal recordaba, sus padres aún no se encontraban en la ciudad, por lo que estarían solos; era la mejor oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, además, no quería devolverse a su casa con el sabor amargo de un corazón destrozado.

— Naruto…

Y una promesa rota.

* * *

(*) Naruto es Uzumaki en el manga y anime, lo sé, pero por motivos de la historia éste tiene padres normales, no necesita ser protegido, vive en nuestro mundo y lo común de nuestro mundo es que tengamos el apellido de nuestro papá (ya sea antes del de mamá, o simplemente ese). Son los beneficios del Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Yep, soy yo… volví a mis andanzas.

Este capítulo como ya dije al principio es extremadamente corto a diferencia de los anteriores, pero quería darles una sorpresa *sonríe apenada*, así que aquí está mi primera actualización después de ¿qué?, ¿dos años?

¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Es seguro que va a haber una muy entretenida conversación con Sasuke y Naruto, vamos, pero quien sabe quién será el primero que de su brazo a torcer. ¿Y qué piensan de Sakura? ¿Qué piensan que sucedió realmente? Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones una vez más *sonríe enormemente*

Gracias a los que aún creen en mí. A quienes me dejan sus reviews después de tanto tiempo sin saberse de mí en esta página, y aquellos que aún me agregan a favoritos y esas cosas hermosas que pasan cuando eres escritora. Y claro, a aquella personita que me devolvió la inspiración, no sé si ella este leyendo esto, pero le doy mis más sinceras gracias por haberme abierto los ojos. **Aunque no te conozca, ya te quiero. **Gracias de corazón, actualizaré los fics a los que sigues, no te preocupes.

Quisiera responder todos los reviews que no puedo por no ser de cuenta en fanfiction, así que esto va en colectivo:

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, por leer todavía mis historias y por comentarlas con esas palabras tan lindas de aliento para continuar. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya vienen más ¡no se preocupen! Sasuke y Naruto tendrán su final… el que sea, pero lo tendrán.**

Y para aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas:

**NO LOS DEFRAUDARÉ, porque ustedes creen que puedo seguir, y yo también lo creo ahora.**

Esto es todo, no los quiero aburrir con mi parloteadera. Mil disculpas por haberme retrasado en actualizar, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! *rie* y será por buen tiempo según mis cálculos.

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	4. Chapter 4

Preludio al desastre: Tomen este capitulo como la división entre la primera y segunda parte del fic, y preparación para las revelaciones.  
Inspirada en ciertas canciones de las artistas Jennifer Hudson, Adele y Christina Aguilera. Verdaderas voces e iconos de la música.  
Disculpen fallas de ortografía que encuentren.

**Advertencias: Sigue el "emoismo", un poco de OOC, peleas de pareja y poco dialogo.**

* * *

**De san valentines**

Oo°†°ooo°†°ooo°†°oo

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras esperaba que el teléfono de su casa o su celular sonara, Naruto se lanzó a la amplia cama de sus padres como un costal de papas. Casi se sentía como una adolescente desesperada que espera que su príncipe azul la llame para pedir ser su pareja en el prom de su escuela; la emoción y tormento interno que trasmite la espera de una llamada que se sabe sucederá, es inigualable.

Naruto se recostó de lado, boca abajo, boca arriba, con las piernas al aire, de nuevo se levantó, se sentó, miró el celular, y solo habían pasado 2 minutos. ¡Maldito el tiempo y sus desgraciados secuaces, los minutos! La decisión de enviar ese mensaje debió haberle tomado más tiempo para pensarlo, se arrepentía tanto. Ahora, solo le quedaba mirar lo que tenía a su alrededor, dejar a un lado el teléfono inalámbrico del cuarto y su celular naranja, y concentrarse en algo diferente a la _perra _llamada; todo por haberle dicho a Sasuke Uchiha que _él_ debía llamar.

Pero era lo mejor, así buscaría un poco más de respeto por su parte y observaría cuánto le importaba su relación.

"_Es lo mejor… si, mejor, 1 minuto más… suman 5 desde que le texteé, pero demoré otro más escribiendo y enviando… hacen 6 o 7… y lo que llevo pensando es… ¡Joder!"_

No había terminado de hacer sus cuentas cuando la canción de "4 minutes"(1) de su celular hizo eco en la habitación, lo espantó tanto que por poco estampa el aparato al suelo por apresurarse en contestar, lanzándose de nuevo a la cama. La música seguía y el rubio solo miraba el celular en su mano y sentía el corazón en la otra, percibiendo como todos sus miedos volvían instantáneamente y la habitación se achicaba. A pesar de todo, se decía a si mismo, estaba listo para la bomba que le venía encima, y aun así se enfocaría en escuchar, escuchar y concentrarse en que ese musculo de su cabeza llamado boca no se moviera a menos que se le fuera requerido; porque se conocía, vaya que lo hacía, y sabía lo explosivo que era a la hora de defenderse, tanto, que si la fuerza de voluntad se consumía como el fuego, y se apagaba, le restregaría en la cara —oído— todo aquello que le carcomía el cerebro desde la tarde de ese _puto_ día.

De momento contestaría el móvil.

Oprimiendo la universal tecla verde de esos aparatos, activando el altavoz, respiró suavemente para calmar los nervios y esperó que Sasuke se pronunciara. El altavoz le serviría para evitarse un dolor de oído, cuello y brazos en el futuro, sumándole el dolor de cabeza que produciría contenerse para escuchar al moreno; aprovechando, claro está, que sus padres no estaban y escucharan de esta manera el escándalo.

Sin embargo, la voz que esperaba escuchar luego de contestar no hacía aparición y esto causó curiosidad al rubio, por lo que confirmó la activación del altavoz y aumentó el volumen del aparato sintiendo en seguida cómo la sorpresa se plasmaba en sus azules ojos. Se encontraba en lo correcto, no había voz, sin embargo, ese frecuente ruido cortado, casi metálico, vibrante y en ese momento muy difuso que hace la respiración a través de un auricular llegó a sus oídos. Sasuke parecía agitado, el respirar contra su celular —sin notarlo— le indicaba a Naruto la ansiedad que el moreno sentía en esos momentos, algo parecido al nerviosismo e incluso podía pensar que expresaba… _miedo_.

Era posible que fuera por simple casualidad, y se escuchara su respiración ¿por el volumen del altavoz?, ¿o era acaso miedo por la reacción próxima de Naruto?, ¿o su propia reacción para hablarle?

¿La preparación a la que llega el cuerpo cuando se anticipa para… mentir?

Maldita era su capacidad para preguntarse e imaginarse _tantas_ situaciones en una; además del ardor en la boca del estomago que producía el no ser capaz de expresarse, y que de hacerlo se enteraría penosamente que sus pensamientos eran verídicos, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Que se había adentrado a la boca del lobo, había descubierto el carrusel de mentiras y engaños, y las boronas de una relación _falsa_.

—… _Nazu._

Pero aquel susurro estrangulado, sofocado, lleno de sentimientos tan profundos que en el momento Naruto no podía desenterrar, frenó toda esa verborrea de pensamientos en los que Sasuke lo había encerrado por los segundos en los que no había hablado, en esos pocos segundos en los que no se le había dado _la gana_ de hablar y ahora que lo hacía no era más que un puño en su cara y en el orgullo que ahora reconocía —más que nunca— tener. Aquel sobrenombre, precisamente _aquel_, que derribaba todo de él, hasta el más mínimo rastro.

La combinación cíclica de su nombre y apellido… Naruto-Uzumaki, Na-Uz, nauz_… nazu._ Burda excusa de su amado por evitar llamarlo como todos. Evitar la monotonía de su nombre. Encontrar una forma de hablarse entre _ellos_. Para ser más cariñoso cuando se lo pedía. Cuando eran _ellos_ mismos. Solo en la intimidad. Solo entre _ellos_. Solo a él. _Ellos._

"_¿Qué crees que haces?"_

Tiró el celular sobre el cobertor de la cama como si estuviera en llamas y se separó de él como para evitar quemarse. Su boca repentinamente seca le impedía formular palabra alguna, ni una silaba quería salir. Parecía que no había tenido ninguna preparación de la que había presumido tanto antes. Aquel bloqueo mental al que había entrado al ser derribado su fortaleza de piedra caliza, con las garras suaves pero efectivas del chico que lo embolataba _tan fácilmente_, no era parte de su plan.

"_¿Qué pretendes?"_

Sus manos sudaban y percibía en ellas un ligero temblor, de verdad quería decir algo, a pesar de haberse prometido no hablar hasta que realmente fuera necesario, Sasuke no tenía derecho alguno de haber hecho algo como eso. Cómo _diablos_ pretendía él que se tomara todo en serio cuando el moreno jugaba de esta manera con él, ¡completamente consciente de lo duro de la situación entre los dos!

"_Maldito seas. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?"_

Habla. Habla. Habla.

—S-Sasuke —A pesar de lo poco seguro que sonó lo que en su cabeza iba a ser un tono de absoluto neutralismo, no se retractó. Lo que le dolía en el alma lo que estaban viviendo, no le impediría expresarse con claridad—. Te pido que no juegues conmigo-ttebayo. ¿Está eso claro?

"…_Te amo muchísimo."_

Parecía otra persona, contradiciendo esos pensamientos hirientes que lo transformaban en ese animal asustado, mostrándose totalmente diferente a las atenciones y actitudes que tenía normalmente con Sasuke. No había esa claridad en su voz al escuchar la contraria, la suavidad inextinguible de su mirada, su sonrisa eterna mezclada con algo llamado cariño y devoción; todo diferente, distante, doloroso, con aquella sensación que abrasa el corazón, desconocido para ellos, inclusive desde sus años de amistad, hasta ahora. Desconfianza.

"_Pero esto puede conmigo."_

Le dolía el corazón. Tanto o más que cuando lo sorprendió… con esa.

—¿Y bueno? —Naruto no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, las palabras simplemente salían de sus labios temblorosos, imperiosos por hacerse notar. Ese mutismo por parte de Sasuke lo había sacado de sus cabales. Sin poder frenar su retahíla, continuó—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo a último minuto? ¿Es eso? ¿Me pones en ridículo por algo como eso-ttebayo? — _Para._ —Porque nada de esto tiene sentido si es así… —_Naruto para_, pensaba constantemente, _para antes de que se te salga de las manos,_ pero no podía—. Porque créeme, no estoyde humor _para nada_, menos para quedarme como un imbécil a escuchar tu mera _respiración_. ¡Habla! Qué tanto me alegabas esta tarde, de lo _estúpido_ que era por no dejarte hablar, ¿ah? Que te dejara explicar-ttebayo. Que te dejara hablar. ¡¿Ah! ¡¿Dime! ¡¿Por qué te callas! ¡¿Qué tienes en tu defensa?

Estaba muy agitado, era un tren interminable de palabras que salían y salían. Despidiendo todo aquello que había pasado por su cabeza desde las dos y media de la tarde ese mismo día. Aun así el joven Uchiha no hablaba. No decía nada.

Nada.

Debía resistir las inmensas ganas de colgar, las irremediables ganas de lanzar el celular lejos de si. Respirar así fuera 30 veces, pero calmarse a toda costa antes de decir más insensateces, antes de herirse más por su propia mano.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar más, un fuego abrazante ascendía desde el centro de su estomago hasta su boca lo que le obligaba a sacar lo peor de él.

—¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA!, ¡HABLA!, ¡HABLA!, ¡H-Habla! —Sintió que la voz enérgica que segundos antes poseía, se debilitaba rápidamente. Se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por sus oídos y ojos, halándose el cabello, tratando de calmarse, agitado, asustado—. Habla. —La garganta la sentía seca. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Sasuke?, por q-

Y un sollozo atragantado lo cortó por la mitad.

Las lágrimas cayeron, una tras otra, sin permiso, que lo llevó a cubrir inútilmente sus sollozos con el dorso de sus manos y cerrar los ojos, adolorido de la crueldad de su pequeño mundo. Sorprendido de sí mismo, de poder seguir derramando más lágrimas luego de haberse desahogado como nunca junto a Gaara. Sorprendido de cuanto se había entregado a la relación hasta el último minuto, de haberle dado una oportunidad para remediar lo estropeado, de haberse aguantado por esa pequeña migaja de esperanza que aun creía ver en Sasuke al haber ido a la estación de radio, sorprendido de que por más que deseaba que tan siquiera la relación con Sasuke fuera, solo un poquito, real y duradera, no fuera para nada así. Dolía tanto. Dolía que a Sasuke no le doliera. Dolía que no se interesara lo suficiente.

Había dado tanto, y había recibido tan, pero tan poco.

No podía más.

—_No llores, oh, bebé por favor, p-por favor no llores_ —Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, pudo entre todo ese amasijo de emociones desbordando en su garganta y ojos, escuchar la voz suplicante de Sasuke por el altavoz—. _No te hagas esto… no llores…_

Había pensado que todo lo que le había gritado al Uchiha era más que suficiente, pero lo anteriormente dicho, como con esas ganas dolorosas del otro de querer atravesar el celular, lo derrumbó totalmente, doblando su cuerpo hacia delante y de esta manera —inconscientemente— permitiéndole a Sasuke escuchar con mayor intensidad los sollozos ahogados de Naruto. Le había pedido tan sádicamente que no se desahogara. Como si no se diera cuenta de nada. Solo de sí mismo, tan mezquino como siempre.

Tan hermosamente preocupado. Como una blasfemia.

—…_Voy para allá. ¿Naruto, me escuchas? Voy para tu casa ahora mismo._

El intermitente sonido de colgado se escuchó inmediatamente.

* * *

(1) ¡Así de viejo es este fic! *Ríe*

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, con buena música de fondo para cortarse las venas:**

Mierda, terminé esto a las 3:58 a.m. ¡QUE VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!

Bueno, antes que todo, sé que se estarán preguntando como un mal karma por qué carajos ando poniendo a Naruto como un llorón en todo el bendito fic.

Primero que todo, porque joder, una de las cosas que más duele de estar en una relación es el momento clímax de la afirmación de una infidelidad. Sobretodo cuando la relación se encuentra en el mejor momento, donde crees que nada puede desestabilizar la armonía entre los dos. Y eso fue lo que precisamente vivió Naruto a lo largo del fic, cuando vio de primera mano, en primera fila, por carne propia, el momento del beso que de inmediato se vuelve el rompimiento de todo lazo de confianza que se da en una relación de pareja.

Segundo, Naruto se encuentra actualmente muy desestabilizado emocionalmente, por si leyeron con claridad y encontraron esos puntos desencajados en los pensamientos de Naruto, se habrán dado cuenta que éste no se define en qué sentir por Sasuke ahora. Se siente rabioso, luego desesperado, neutro, pasa a furioso, triste, inclusive amoroso, y hasta confundido. Esto altera a cualquiera, que fue lo que activó el detonante para que el pobre Naruto terminara hablando solo, gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones a Sasuke, sin que éste pudiera siquiera responder. ¿Responderían ustedes, en medio de gritos y palabras dolorosas, en una situación similar? Lo que hace que esa inseguridad y rabia mezcladas lleven al punto quiebre de Naruto nuevamente y desgraciadamente suelte todo de nuevo.

Tercero, Gaara y lo que confunde a Naruto. Lo entenderán más adelante.

Creo que con esto basta un poco para defenderme *ríe*, pero está a su criterio, perdón si no les gusta. Pero no crean que esto es todo lo que se dará en el fic. Oh, créame, las lágrimas de Naruto será algo pequeño para lo que les viene para discutir.

Me entenderán en el próximo capitulo. Hey, no es chantaje para que lean… claro que no *se esconde*.

Y créanme cuando les digo que se me salió un sollozo cuando escribía los gritos de Naruto y la posterior contestación de Sasuke para calmarlo, debido a que repaso múltiples veces lo que escribo y cómo debería sonar, me introduje mucho en los personajes y se me chispotió, ¡me pasa eso en vida y ahí si me pongo a llorar de frustración!

**Bueno, quería darles este pequeño aperitivo para el capitulo clímax (o capítulos, depende de como me salga todo), así que disculpen lo corto que quedó pero es esencial dejarlo así para darle una mejor mordida al siguiente donde desenlaza todo.**

**Así se preparan y leen mejor el/los siguiente/s.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y me pusieron en sus favs y alertas! ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Y más a los que hasta inclusive leen estos N/A!**

Espero que les haya gustado, me despido por ahora.

Mattane~!  
Caho~!

PD: He estado hasta pensándome arreglar los dos primeros capítulos. Era muy joven y creo que tienen muchas fallas… No se si sea necesario, pero vaya que lo he pensado realmente. ¿Qué piensan de esta decisión?


End file.
